


Equal and Opposite

by shadowen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, POV shift, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good for Finn. Honestly. Good for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal and Opposite

Rey doesn’t know what to do with herself, so she turns to the only thing in her life that’s remained constant through the last few days. 

Seeing Finn like this, so still and so.... She doesn’t like it, and she doesn’t like how much it bothers her.

“I’m sorry,” she says. He can’t hear her, and it doesn’t make her feel any better to say it.

The door slides open, and the most astonishingly good-looking man she’s ever seen rushes in, his face stricken. It takes a moment for him to notice Rey, and he blinks at her, startled.

“Sorry. Sorry, I didn’t...” He runs a hand over his face and rubs at his jaw as he takes a few uncertain steps toward Finn’s side.

Rey recognizes him now: the fighter pilot Finn saved, the best pilot in the Resistance, the hero who lead the attack on Starkiller Base, the owner of the jacket Finn wears like a badge of honor. He really is handsome.

“They said he’s gonna be fine, right? Yeah. Yeah, he’s gonna be fine.” He gives Rey a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. She’s finding it easier to sense the emotions of others, but she doesn’t need power to know what he’s feeling. She feels the same thing.

“He’ll be fine,” she agrees. He’ll wake up to find a hero waiting for him.

Rey would have waited, but this is better. This is much better.

***

As soon as they let him in, Poe goes to see Finn. 

The doctors have all assured him that Finn will be alright, and General Organa has promised him that Finn will be taken care of, which goes a lot further toward soothing Poe’s nerves. Still, he won’t believe it until he sees that big, bright smile and gets a chance t-

The girl is already there. Rey. The one Finn kept talking about, the one he risked everything to save. She’s... Poe doesn’t want to call her _waifish_ , but she looks like a good strong wind would knock her over. Of course, Kylo Ren barely put a scratch on her, so there’s that.

“Sorry. Sorry, I didn’t...”

She looks at him like he’s not there, like he’s a shadow in the corner of her eye, but Poe is distracted by Finn. He can still hear the shout of excitement ringing in his head, and now there’s just... nothing.

“They said he’s gonna be fine, right?” They did. Poe made them repeat it a dozen times. “Yeah. Yeah, he’s gonna be fine.”

Rey is still staring at him, and he tries to smile. It doesn’t work.

“He’ll be fine,” she says, and Poe hears it in her voice, clear as a bell, clear as the echo in his own heart.

So much for his plans to stay by Finn’s side, nurse him back to health, slowly win him over with patient adoration, maybe some flowers. Poe might have thought about this. A little.

He’s smart enough to know he can’t compete with a brilliant mechanic _and_ a top-notch fighter _and_ a Force adept _and_ someone who kicked the crap out of Kylo Ren, instead of... Well.

There’s also the fact that Finn has actually spent more than ten whole minutes with her and kind of stormed an actual planet to rescue her.

Yeah. 

_Good for you, pal_ , he thinks, and he’s almost surprised at the lack of bitterness. Good for Finn. Honestly. Good for them both.


End file.
